1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reader for reading character information and image information described or printed on a thin sheet medium, such as a check. Moreover, the present invention relates to a medium processor for processing a thin sheet medium, such as a check.
2. Description of Related Art
As an image reading apparatus for character information and image information (hereinafter called character information and the like) described or printed on a sheet medium, such as paper and so on, an image reader mounted on a copying machine, etc. is well known. In general, such an image reader is equipped with a scanner, which reads image information, and a platen roller placed at a position facing to the scanner. The platen roller, being formed with soft resin or foamed resin, is usually so placed as to press a read manuscript against a reading surface of the scanner and to hold the read manuscript there.
Patent Document 1 mentioned below proposes an image reader, in which a bristle brush roller is used as a platen roller and the bristle brush roller presses a read manuscript against a reading surface of a scanner and holds the read manuscript there. It is said that the bristle brush roller enables a transfer of any read manuscript in the image reader, regardless of the type of read manuscript; and also improves the quality of reading operation. Furthermore the bristle brush roller can have an electrically-neutralization effect against static electricity when it is formed with a conductive material.
Conventionally well known is a card reader that carries out reproducing operation etc. of magnetic information recorded in a card-like medium while transferring the medium. In the card reader, a datum surface for transfer motion, which works as a datum position in a shorter width-wise direction of the medium being transferred, is formed in a card path in order to correct any tilt of the medium in relation to a transfer direction and to take an appropriate action required for the medium being transferred. Such a card reader, in which a medium is smoothly moved toward the datum surface for transfer motion so as not to suffer damage even if the medium is a weak one, is proposed by the applicant of the present invention (For example, refer to Patent Document 2).
In a card reader described in Patent Document 2, an endless belt is hung over a plurality of drive rollers, and a medium is transferred by the endless belt. Namely, a medium path is formed along the endless belt, and the medium path is composed of a flat surface section formed among the drive rollers and a curved surface section formed along outer circumferences of the drive rollers. Furthermore, in the proximity of a border between the flat surface section and the curved surface section, there are placed transfer rollers whose portions opposite from the datum surface for transfer motion are so supported as to be movable in a transfer direction.
In the card reader, the medium keeps circulating along the medium path, until a scanner appropriately finishes reading character information and the like, on a surface of the medium as well as reproducing magnetic information recorded in the medium. Furthermore, when circulating along the medium path, the medium moves toward the datum surface for transfer motion by an action of the transfer rollers.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H03-26172; and
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-282366.